The present invention proceeds from a method for operating an electrical energy storage system, an electronic control unit for operating an electrical energy storage system, which electronic control unit is configured to carry out all the steps of the method according to the invention, and an electrical energy storage system, wherein the electrical energy storage system has in each case a plurality of components which fulfil the same purpose.
Present-day energy storage systems generally consist of a multiplicity of components that often fulfil the same purpose, for example a plurality of current sensors or a plurality of battery modules having integrated current sensors. Exchanging these components is often critical, since certain safety requirements, for example redundancy, have to be complied with. Therefore, in the event of a component exchange, a subsequent calibration may need to be performed, which, however, is to be carried out in a complex fashion in a corresponding specialist workshop. This is usually carried out independently of an actual necessity. A unique serial number is often used for identifying components, for example battery modules. A corresponding exchange can thereby be established.
The document DE 10 2009 007 171 A1 describes a diagnosis system and diagnosis method for detecting an improper intervention in the software or the calibration of a vehicle.
The document DE 10 2011 089 352 A1 discloses a battery management system and a corresponding method for checking configuration parameters in a battery management system.
The document DE 10 2012 215 208 A1 discloses a battery system and a method for recognizing unauthorized module exchange on a battery system.
The document DE 10 2014 202 431 A1 discloses an identification system for electrochemical energy stores.